


No More Without You

by CowandCalf



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harvey deals with fear of loss, M/M, Make up sex, Mike wants more, Smut, Suits100, Takes place in season 1, hothead!Mike, marvey, tensed up!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Harvey's life was perfect organized until Mike bulldozed in pulverizing everything like an incoming meteorite. Neither Harvey nor Mike were able to resist this huge sexual tension that wafted between them from day one. Mike was a challenge for Harvey in every way. Nobody ever managed to press Harvey up the wall the way Mike did. And oh boy, that lover's fight.





	No More Without You

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No money collected or earned with this story.
> 
> My deepest thanks goes to my incredible beta, [indiepjones46](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46). She is the reason I want to do better everytime I write a story. She inspires me beyond words. I model myself on her as the outstanding author that she is. She always has my back. She is my tutor, my sweet, precious friend and my guide. I always find my way through each story with her by my side. Her knowledge and her experience on my writing are the fairydust that shape my stories into this sparkling, wonderful pieces you are about to read.
> 
> Indie, I'd like to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your priceless support, for your guidance and for your believe in me. It means the world to me to have you in my life. Thank you my sweet friend, for this gift of your friendship and your love.
> 
>  
> 
> **Suits100, Prompt #100, I claimed following prompt:**  
>  Hot make up sex, any pairing I wish, bonus points when it happens somewhere at the firm.
> 
> This story is dedictated to the creator of this prompt. Dear Suits friend, I hope I managed to transform your prompt in a story you like, fulfilling your expectations. And thank you for your prompt! I wanted it the moment I read it.
> 
> And to all the other readers, I hope you like it.

Harvey waited in front of the office building as he talked to Jessica about his current case when he spotted Mike racing on his bike over the street. He sipped at his coffee, giving the right answers to his boss, while not showing that he just got slapped with an emotional blow right in the middle of his solar plexus. He hadn't slept with Mike for five days. Harvey didn't even want to admit it to himself, but he missed Mike. Not being with Mike enabled the void in his chest to sneak up on him like a chronic illness. He was worried in this hysterical way and his jittery condition drove him mad because he cared too damn much. He was about to lose his grip on this whole fucked up situation. Harvey couldn‘t arrive at any conclusion as to why Mike shunned him. It hurt way more than Harvey could handle.

"And don't give me shit about who prepares the motions in this pro bono case. You gave me your word to be on it, personally! So I want your report by the end of the day. I know when you cheat, and I hate to be stabbed in the back." Jessica made it clear as day who was holding the reins.

"You got it, Jessica. I told you, I have the situation well in hand. The date for the deposition is set, the witness is informed, and she is willing to give testimony. Keep your pants on, okay?" Harvey's smug and magical grin didn't do the trick on Jessica.

"Don't bullshit me, Harvey. Your promotion for Senior Partner is off the table if you fuck this up. And clear up that mess with your associate. We are not in elementary school anymore. It's a law firm, for Christ‘s sake! Man up, Harvey!"

Harvey wasn't fast enough to keep his grin in place. His muscle tension melted like wax under the hot sun, and he gave Jessica the answer that she already knew anyway. She glared at him hissing like a snake, "Fix this."

Harvey watched her stride away emanating power and grandeur. A true queen vanishing into the entrance hall of Pearson Hardman to rule her kingdom.

"Shit." Harvey murmured under his breath, rolling his shoulders as he prepared to meet Mike. He didn't turn when he noticed footsteps approaching fast. To his astonishment, they passed by without stopping. Harvey needed some seconds to digest that Mike had just walked past him without saying a single word. He spun around to watch Mike entering the revolving doors.

"What the actual fuck?!" He tossed his half-empty coffee cup in the nearest trash can and hurried to catch Mike before he stepped onto the elevator.

Harvey was almost running at the end, but he managed to push his arm between the closing doors of the elevator. He flashed Mike a glance, noticing the little flinch in his body. He avoided looking at Harvey, clutching his messanger bag as he leaned against the wall. Harvey exhaled slowly, relieved the elevator was empty for the time being. The way Mike stood there trying to keep distance between them caused an uproar in Harvey's already jumbled stomach. He stepped in and pressed the 53rd button, though it was already illuminated, showing how nervous Harvey actually was.

"Do I get the silent treatment now?" Harvey asked quizzically with a shrug. He had never allowed any of his past flings to rope him into a lover's quarrel, but this was Mike, and Mike was a whole different universe.

"Outside the office, yes. There's nothing to add." Mike quipped.

"Are we senstive this morning?" Harvey teased back, feeling the constant boom from his hearbeat in his ears.

"The witness, Miss Hemingway, will be here at 9 am. I'll prepare all the facts and the documents we found during the research. There is actually a precedent from 25 years ago. Same case, also about sexual harassement. We found the loophole and there is a big chance we can win this pro bono case today." Mike informed Harvey like a secretary.

Harvey hated when someone deflected his questions. He abhored the fact that Mike was smooth as marble, not willing to talk to him.

"Mike, do we need to go through this boring stuff? We’re both adults, right? So, why don't you act like one?" Harvey sounded annoyed as he teetered between the balls and heels of his feet, back and forth, while one hand jingled the keys in his pocket.

"I just did. I‘m keeping the personal stuff out, and I‘m only talking about business. That't what grown ups do, don't they? That's the way you handle things, right? You should be relieved I'm not whining and complaining." Mike's voice was almost normal as ever...too normal, too level, and too monotonous.

"Alright, sure. That's fine with me." Harvey's hair at his neck stood up. His heart felt cold in his chest and a nervous buzzing was still throwing him off balance. There was only three feet of space between them, but to Harvey, it felt like a chasm as wide and deep as the Grand Canyon. He didn't dare to touch Mike, even though his whole body screamed to get his hands on him.  
The elevator stopped at the 47th floor, and four people bundled into the small space with them.

"Harvey Specter! Don't you have a private elevator to beam your smug, arrogant ass up into your office? I didn’t think you would lower yourself to ride in the same elevator as the normal folks." One of the men from the group spat this words in Harvey's direction.  
"Keith! What a pleasure. You made it out of bed and showed up for work. Congratulations! You even found a clean suit. Does this cut also exist in the brand 'exquisite and tailor-made' or only in this pathetic 'I'm a loser' model? You could lose some weight too, Keith. Honestly." Harvey shot back not even looking at Keith.

"I would wear fancy suits if I had the money, you smug asshole. But as we all know, fucking the big boss does the trick to get all those promotions you seem to collect like bus tickets. Does Jessica's pussy taste sweet, Harvey-Baby? What does she call you when she shoves her dildo up your ass, hmm?" The crowed sneered at Harvey as they cheered Keith on.

"Look guys, not everyone can swim with the big sharks. The air is thin on the summit. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Think whatever you want. You all work on the 50th floor, so...when I take a shit on the 53th floor..." Harvey trailed off as he clicked his tongue and chuckled evilly.

The elevator stopped, and before Keith got out with all the others, he turned and pointed a warning finger at Harvey. "Go fuck yourself, Specter." He pivoted on his heels and stormed off.

The silence after the ugly showdown of alpha males marking their territory was deafening.

"Acting like adults, huh?" Mike snorted, disbelieving.

Harvey was starting to get angry. Nothing worked out the way he wanted it to. He always wanted to impress Mike. Shit.

Mike already was through the doors seconds after the 'ding' sound announced their arrival on the 53rd floor. Harvey had no choice but to leap forward, and he caught up with Mike and grabbed him by the elbow.

"Come on, Mike. They're total losers, douchbags, not worth a shit...just...Mike. What the fuck...wait! Could you...just wait for a second?" Harvey felt even more messed up now. Keith had said something that made Mike go rigid. He felt it the second that shitty sentence fell out of Keith mouth.

"What should I wait for? Didn't you just agree not to discuss personal stuff at the firm? I have to prepare a lot of documents. Let go of me." Mike tried to wriggle out of Harvey's fierce grip.

"I don't fuck Jessica, okay?" Harvey blurted out, still gripping Mike's upper arm with his fingers. He searched Mike's eyes, but Mike was still refusing to look at him, avoiding him like the plague.

The hurt ghosted over Mike's face quickly, but was still so visible. Harvey's stomach clenched painfully. He couldn‘t believe that he was knee deep in this shit within the period of time between the entrance hall and the 53rd floor.

He had to clear this mess up right now. He craned his neck to search for the door leading to the staircase. He pushed Mike without giving him the chance to escape his hold.

"Get in here. Now come on, Mike. Just...get the hell in here." Harvey pulled hard and steered Mike to the door to find a place where they could talk. He pushed the door open and dragged Mike with him. As soon as the door closed, Mike fought his way out of Harvey's painful grip, and swiftly moved away to put space between them.

"What is wrong with you this morning, huh?" Harvey's voice was a tad too loud. "Why do you even give a shit about what those assholes were saying?" Harvey stood in front of the door, both hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched Mike warily. He couldn't read the expression on Mike's face, but at least Mike was looking at him now. Harvey's heart fell through his stomach into his shoes. He swallowed hard, but he held Mike's gaze.

_"What's wrong with me this morning?_ Are you serious? Really? Yeah, I guess you are. And it doesn't surprise me that you fuck Jessica. I mean everybody wants to fuck you, and you seem to be more than okay with that." Mike huffed out a false laugh.

"I just told you. I DON'T fuck Jessica." Harvey added in a calm but sharp tone.

"Have you ever?" Mike sounded hesitant, not sure if this information was something he wanted to know.

Harvey clenched his jaw, lowered his gaze, and blew the air out of his nose. He didn't answer.

"Okay, that's a yes." Mike just stood there motionless. He added matter-of-factly, "Look Harvey, I knew what I got myself into when I started this affair with you. So I am not allowed to judge you for your past, or your present. Just...I need to go now." Mike was keeping his composure and acting reasonable.

Harvey only heard the word 'affair' and his breathing became more difficult.

Mike headed for the door, his hand already on the door knob. Harvey reacted fast and spun around, pressing one hand against the door to hinder Mike from opening it. Mike stood so close now that he could even smell his aftershave and the distinct hint of musk in his shower gel. A wave of longing attacked Harvey out of nowhere. He clenched his other hand into a fist in order to withstand the yearning for this sweet, young miracle of a man standing in front of him. Harvey could see the pain in Mike's face, and he knew that he was to blame for acting like such an asshole.

"Why the hell do you always want to run away, Mike? Let's clear this shit up, okay? Get away from that door. You‘re making me all nervous." Harvey didn't dare to touch Mike.  
It would be so easy to lose his control completely, but he didn't want to jeopardize anything. Mike was way too precious. The sudden thought of the possibility of losing Mike hit him like a sledgehammer and reduced his heart into a pulp of raw feelings. Harvey felt nauseous.

"I'm listening." Mike withdrew further from Harvey, again creating some space between their bodies.

Harvey mastered his expression so that the terrible turmoil in his chest wouldn’t show. He was not prepared for such an emotional attack, and he had no fucking clue how to deal with it. But he wouldn't lie to Mike.

"I only slept with Jessica one time. I wanted the trophy to have fucked the great Jessica Pearson, and she wanted to test if I am as good as I always boast that I am. So yeah, we had a pleasant night, nothing more. We don't match, and that was it. Never talked about since, never mentioned the incident. Water under the bridge." Harvey waited agitated.

Mike finally lifted his head and searched for Harvey's eyes. Harvey hoped with all his soul that he did still have a chance.

"Look Harvey, as I told you, you have your life and your rules. I just don't fit in there. I guess we aren't a match, either." Mike pressed his lips together and Harvey saw the blush spreading over Mike's cheeks.

"You're lying. You don't mean that." Harvey was shocked. "Your body tells me something different. I can still hear your soft moans echoing in my ear from when I was fucking you slowly. I know you love to scream my name when you ride my dick as you come all over my abs. Don't try to tell me we aren't a match!" Harvey was desperately trying not to lose ground. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy when we fucked. We are great in bed together."

Mikes smiled sadly with a special glow on his face. He stepped into Harvey's personal space. It was a quick move that threw Harvey off balance and he made a tiny step backwards. He watched Mike's face intently.

_"...if you can't give me love Honey that ain't enough...let me go look for somebody else...if you can't give me feelings with old fashion meanings then just stay in love with yourself..."_ Mike singsonged gently, never wavering his hold on Harvey's eyes.

"Suzi Quatro?? You are quoting Suzi Quatro for me, for this situation?" Harvey asked incredulously with wide eyes and a hard-beating heart.

"Yes, Harvey, in fact, I just did. Why are you looking so shocked? You just said it the way it is. We fuck! Okay? And yes, it is always outstanding! Mind-blowing! But it is just fucking! Nothing else! You fuck me, all the damn time. YOU JUST FUCK ME!" Mike was yelling at the end throwing his hands in the air to highlight what he thought about this arrangement.

"What is wrong with that! Why is this a problem all of a sudden?" Harvey was hardly able to stand still. 

"Isn't it obvious what I'm talking about?" Mike's voice was sharp and he actually glared at Harvey. "I want more, Harvey. Just more than causal fucking. But you seemed to be happy about the way it is." Mike sounded troubled but also certain that things couldn’t go on the way they were.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." It was the dumbest thing to say, but it just slipped out. Harvey's emotions were gathering for a storm of epic dimensions. Mike was talking about love. Harvey was in no condition to talk about this. He was scared silly when it came to love.

"Sometimes you really are the asshole everybody talks about. Enough, Harvey. Look, we haven't seen each other for five days. At work yes, sure, we are together. But I haven't been with you for five days. Not _one fucking time_ have you called me or texted me to ask me over, to invite me for something other than fucking. I'm not your whore, Harvey. You are irresistable and it's my own fault that I was hoping for more. But I'm done, really. I won’t just provide you with holes where you can thrust your dick in and out whenever it pleases you."

"Mike..." Harvey's mind was blank, empty. He was shellshocked about how Mike saw their dates. 

"I have to go. Our meeting starts in half an hour. And Harvey, seriously? Why are we discussing relationship stuff -", Mike air quoted the word, "- in a staircase at the firm? You had five goddamn days to talk to me. And here I am standing in a freaking staircase talking to you about something that you should have sensed weeks ago. Goddamn it, Harvey!"

Mike stormed out the door leaving a messed up Harvey behind. Harvey's breath was ragged and he ran his hand several times over his face. He was about to lose his shit. He had to brace both his hands against the closed door. It took him five minutes until he had gathered the pathetic pieces of his heart and had calmed down enough so that his knees wouldn't give way under him. He was so close to chasing after Mike so he could grab him and yank him in a tight embrace. He wanted to whisper in Mike‘s ears how freaked out he was and that he had fallen for Mike the day they met. 

They managed to have a decent business meeting, getting the testomony from their witness. Mike did a great job finding all the right spots to press until it hurt. The prosecutor's arguments and statements got weaker by the second. They settled their deal, and were satisfied with the result. They shook hands with their clients exchanging pleasantries. The second the client left the conference room, Harvey turned to Mike.

"Our discussion isn’t over, Mike. Let's go." Harvey was determined to finish this. During their client's meeting, Harvey was strategically planning how to seduce Mike so he was putty in his hands. He didn't dare to think pass the moment when Mike somehow told him in the staircase that they were done.

"What is there to talk, Harvey?" Mike looked as exhausted as Harvey was feeling.

"We haven't even started yet. Now let's go. Come on." Harvey had combed through his mind to find the perfect place for this discussion. It needed a door lockable from the inside.

They walked back to Harvey's office. 

"You want to disuss this in your office?" Mike asked with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"No, of course not. But we need to put the case files back. I don't want to carry them around. Wait here." Harvey snatched the documents out of Mike's hands and made him wait outside his office.

The second Harvey walked towards his desk, Louis stormed past Mike and invaded Harvey's office, throwing his words into the room as soon as he had pushed the door open.

"Harvey! We need to talk! Now! Why did Jessica give you a promotion? That's unfair! I should get promoted. I should be Senior Partner. I work way more billable hours than you do." Louis hunched over Harvey's desk, propping up his hands as if he was going to attack any second.

"Not now, Louis. I have more important things to settle than your jealousy about my promotion." Harvey circled around his desk, paying no attention at all to Louis.

His focus was all on Mike. He was afraid that if he wasn't fast enough, Mike could decide to disappear. Harvey wasn't able to think straight the moment Mike told him he wouldn't get what he was searching for. The line from Suzi Quatro's song echoed in his head over and over again _...if you can't give me love, Honey, that ain't enough...let me go look for somebody else..._ To think about Mike lying in someone else's arms allowed rage to almost consume his soul, and Harvey wanted to smash things, punch the walls with his fists. Mike belonged in his arms, nowhere else. He had to fix this. Mike had yelled at him with so much pain and anger in his eyes. Harvey hadn't recovered from this hurt that he caused. He only wanted to protect Mike and...to be more for him than a fuck buddy.

Mike was still waiting for him. Harvey's nerves were strained to the max. It seemed as if his heart would beat out of his chest with his fear.

Mike's expression was hopeful, and Harvey's heart lurched when their eyes met. Mike looked so vulnerable. Harvey's hands shook. He placed his palm at the small of Mike's back and gave him a little push.

"Come on, let's go." Harvey said softly.

"What about Louis?" Mike turned his head to watch how Louis's mouth was gaping wide open as if completely offended to be left out in the rain again.

"Who is Louis?" Harvey smiled fondly at Mike. "You are way more important than that guy."

Mike looked away, but Harvey saw how a shy smile played around his mouth. His hand lingered a little bit longer at the small of Mike's back.

"Where we're going?" Mike asked.

"File room." Harvey answered. He was not ready to start talking until the door was locked behind their backs and no one was listening.

The first file room was occupied. Harvey peeked in by pushing his head between the half-open door. 

"This one is occupied. Let's try the next one." Harvey grabbed Mike's arm again as if was worried Mike would vanish into thin air if he didn't keep contact.

"We‘re all good. Get in here." Harvey shoved Mike gently through the open door and locked it, checking it twice to be sure they wouldn’t be disturbed.

He turned to Mike and was attacked by anxiety. He was not ready to walk out that door without knowing Mike was his. He had to get that fucked up situation right this time.

"Mike..." Harvey inhaled, licking is lips and wringing his hands. He laughed to hide his jumpiness, stuffed his hands in his pockets and ducked his head. He was lost. He didn't know where to start. He looked up and Mike stared right back at him, leaning his butt at the rim of a desk, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you mean when you said earlier today, that you knew what you had gotten yourself into when you started sleeping with me?" Harvey talked fast. He was breathless and almost stumbled over his own words.

Mike just kept looking at him with his intense blue eyes. Harvey's feelings were already all over the place.

"You know the kind of reputation you have as the man you play, not the man you are. Big difference. You're the jackpot, Harvey. I mean look at you. You are a handsome motherfucker, you live to win and nothing less. To get your attention means to be on top of the world." Mike talked as if he explained the instruction for use of a new dishwasher. "The most beautiful women and men fight for your attention and drool when they know you're gonna take them home to fuck them in your expensive, oversized bed."

Harvey felt funny listening to Mike telling him what should pump up his ego. "Something wrong with that?" Harvey was unsure where Mike was heading with this description.

"I don't know if there is somthing odd with this picture. I stood in the line to get your attention, too." Mike pushed his butt off the desk and strode towards Harvey, pinning him with his glance to the door. "But I‘ll tell you a secret, Harv. It's a fucking act. You‘re like Ken, swaggering around trying to impress all your Barbies by charming them with your bright smile and flirting with everyone who has a pulse. You have your audience, for sure." Mike stopped in front of Harvey eyeing him intensly.

Harvey's skin tingled and goosbumps began to cover his body. He didn't like the sound of how Mike described Harvey‘s behavior. He really felt kind of offended. "That's why people envy me. I am a successful guy. I'm rich, I win, I am the best goddamn lawyer in the city. Everyone craves my attention. What the fuck is wrong with that? Didn't you want that, too? You get the best opportunity ever to work with me. I created a new person out of your old self. You should be thankful for it! What are you complaining about?" Harvey felt so exposed and he got angry. Mike treated him as if he had commited a crime.

"Everything is wrong with that." Mike just waited.

"Okay, be careful what you say, Mike, because you are really starting to piss me off. I kinda like you, but that doesn’t give you the right to tell me what to do or how to act. If you don't like the way things are, why don't you just leave? You've just admitted that you are also in line to get my attention, and that you wanted the possibility of having sex with me." Harvey pressed his lips together, unable to collect his thoughts as he wished he could. He was beginning to lose his grip. The situation was already getting worse. This was not where he thought this discussion would lead.  
"Yeah right, Harvey. If the situation gets difficult, you kick everybody out, right? Just like now, when I say things you don't want to hear, the next words you smack me in the face with is ‘fucking leave if you don't like how things are'! This is so typical! For crying out loud, Harvey! You're a fucking Ken! A DOLL! Empty inside and always looking gorgeous and attractive. But THAT'S THE FUCK IT!" Mike shouted the last words pushing his index finger hard against Harvey's chest to highlight his words.

"Give me some space here, Mike. And stop trying to drill a hole in my chest. Just try to talk like a normal person!" Harvey shoved Mike with both hands away. He was not able to breathe and he felt dizzy. Mike didn't like him. Mike didn't feel safe with him. Harvey's heart got smashed by an iron fist and he used all his self-control to keep his lungs from hyperventilating.

Harvey saw how the heat and the hurt crawled over Mike's face. His eyes were dark and so much pain bled into this look.

"Fuck you, Harvey Specter! I AM a normal person, but there is a huge difference between us. I AM NOT AFRAID OF MY EMOTIONS! Do you know why I felt like your whore? Huh? Do you? Because you let me leave every single damn time after you fucked me. You let me leave. Not ONE FUCKING TIME did you have the guts to ask me to stay. To wake up with you, by your side, to have breakfast, and ride to work TOGETHER." 

Mike's sharp voice was like a punch against his head. Harvey felt sick right down to his toes. He was in a fight with no chance to defend himself. He didn't hit back. He would have needed to admit that he was scared about what could be unleashed if he had asked Mike to stay. Harvey had wished every single time that he could open the door and call him back. But he never had the guts to do it. Never. And now Mike's words were like a slap in his face.

Mike turned his back to Harvey, his hands were propped up at either side of his waist. He hung his head and just stood there. Harvey's entire being yearned to walk over to Mike to hug him, to pull him close and to assure him how much he missed him every single time he saw him leave. But he was afraid, and so scared to do the wrong thing.

"Mike...come on.." Harvey cajoled with a unsteady voice.

Mike spun around, showing all the pain on his sweet face. Harvey had to look away, too devastated about the hurt he caused Mike. He was not able to look at Mike and see the tears in his eyes. Mike - of all things. He hurt Mike so badly.

"Don't fucking ’come-on‘ me, Harvey! You never let your guards down, not one single time. I was not allowed to touch you. As I said earlier, you always fucked me. YOU FUCKED ME! I never got the chance to seduce you, to be in charge. You don't trust me. You wouldn’t let me blow you, you wouldn’t let me grab your ass, and your sweet hole is a sacred place NO ONE is allowed to touch. We hardly kissed during our fuck sessions. Everything was always just the way you wanted it. No risk, ever, of feeling more than your cock filling my ass. What the HELL did you think this would do to me? Huh? You are hiding, Harvey Specter. You wear suits like an armor, your smirk is your disguise to hide your fear, and you‘ve said over and over that you don't care for anyone..." Mike had to turn his head away completely out of breath. His chest was heaving. 

Harvey was not sure how many more hits he was capable of taking until he would break down. His hands began to shake. Mike had just stripped his soul bare. He had shined a light at all the right spots. Mike pulled the rug out from under him with his honesty. Harvey watched as Mike adjusted his coat and his tie. He pulled his sleeves into place as if he was planing to leave. Harvey's anxiety flared up like a damn firecracker.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Harvey's voice sounded broken and he lost the fight against his fear. He knew how he looked when the world started to tumble down and he was falling, falling, falling.

"I'm leaving, Harvey. As you said, if I don't like what I get, I should leave. And you ’kinda‘ like me... that's not enough for me," Mike answered wearily, exhausted, and looking so sad.

"Why are you not looking at me?" Harvey was still leaning against the door. His knees were jelly and his heart raced in his chest.

"I can't, Harvey. I can't look at you and know that I'm losing you." Mike bit his jaw and pressed his lips together hard. "You mean too much to me, but I can't give you what you want, and I don't get from you what I wish for...so?" Mike choked at the last words. He made such an effort not to show weakness in front of Harvey.

Mike grabbed for the door knob. He was making sure not to touch Harvey in the slightest.

"Mike...Mike...no..." Harvey begged. He heard his own voice with this foreign sound and he didn't give a shit.

"What do you want from me, Harvey?" Mike leaned with his forehead against the door.

"Please, don't leave. Come here....please, Mike, don't leave me." Harvey whispered huskily at Mike's side.

Mike's arms fell to his sides and Harvey fumbled tentatively for Mike's hand. It was as cold and clammy as his own.

"Touch me, Mike..." Harvey's words were only a breath of air, barely audible.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Mike hugged Harvey's searching hand to let him know how much he craved this sign of affection.

"Everywhere." Harvey gently pulled Mike closer turning his upper body to face Mike and to caress his beloved face with this eyes.

"Show me." Mike was still in the same position, not looking at Harvey, and only holding on to his hand. His voice was muffled by the positon of his head.

The sheer desire to feel Mike's touch on his body made Harvey's body tremble.

"Here...touch me here, Baby." 

Harvey heard how Mike choked on thin air, almost with a moan, when this term of endearment fell from Harvey's lips. He had always wanted to call Mike that during sex. He had this urge to call him Baby because Mike was his. His Baby, his love. To finally hear his own voice pronouncing it allowed all the pent up arousal explode in one big ball of fire. Harvey hummed low, and his throat vibrated with holding back his moans.

He led Mike's hand to his half-hard cock and pressed it over his growing bulge. "I need you Mike. I want your hands on my body _everywhere._ " 

Mike stood at Harvey's side breathing heavily. Harvey rubbed Mike's hands flat and forceful over his hardening cock. Harvey searched for Mike's other hand, grabbing it eagerly. He kissed Mike's forehead while he changed his position and spread his legs a bit. "I want you to touch my ass...like that, yeah, touch me, Mike...I want to feel you." Harvey panted being turned on and still fighting with his tightened chest from all the feelings that raged through his veins. "Grab it, grab my ass, Baby, show me what you want...have me in the way you want me...show me...show me everything, Baby." Harvey gave in, bumped his head with a soft thud against the door while Mike took over. "I missed you, Mike. I missed you." Harvey whispered almost to himself.

"Harvey, I'm right here. I'm with you." Mike palmed Harvey's swollen, hard dick through his pants, massaging, pressing down on his length. His other hand roamed over his ass, grabbing his flesh, running his fingers strongly and determinedly between his cheeks and all the way down where his thighs met his ass and in between, pressing up against Harvey's hole shoving the fabric of his pants between his cleft.

Harvey bucked back and forth in this sweet torture of Mike's hands that captured his groin in a firm grip getting more couraged with every move Harvey made and each moan that erupted from Harvey’s lips.

Mike buried his face in the crook of Harvey's neck. He nuzzled his nose and his lips at Harvey's soft skin before his lips sucked their way up with open-mouthed kisses to Harvey's pulse point, his tongue flicking over the sensitive spot causing Harvey to circle his hips, showing Mike his need to get more.

"Kiss me, Mike..." Harvey turned his head to the side searching for Mike's mouth, while his crotch got sandwiched in Mike's hands. "Oh God, Mike...oh my God..." Harvey darted his tongue out to lick at Mike's cheek. "Mike, kiss me, please." He begged in a raspy voice rubbing his hard cock and his ass against Mike's hands.

Mike sucked his tongue into his mouth closing his sweet-tasting lips around Harvey's own. Harvey's body was shaken with hot, searing desire. He embraced Mike's face with his hands and pulled him hard against his mouth to let his tongue flicker over teeth and soft, wet flesh in Mike's cave. Harvey's harsh breath was answered with throaty moans from Mike. Harvey got lost in this connection built with their lips. Mike pushed his wet, slippery tongue deep into his mouth, licking around and sealing his lips with hotness. Harvey loved the feeling of how their spit mingled and how hungrily Mike conquered his mouth without letting go.

Mike pressed Harvey harshly against the door and fumbled for his zipper. Harvey pushed his hips up against Mike's own hard bulge, rubbing and grinding down on Mike's body. Mike unbuckled Harvey's belt and opened his pants only to shove them roughly over his ass where they hung low on his hips. Harvey still hugged Mike's face, not letting go, and pressed their mouths together as if he wanted to crawl into Mike's body. Their lips where wet and shiny with saliva, and their moans were ongoing, low and hoarse pants, while their tongues danced with each other, sliding in and out their mouths. Harvey's hips pushed rhythmically into Mike's crotch. He was needy and his cock was so hard. Harvey was desperate to finally feel Mike's hand on his strained dick, needy to be worked and pumped.

"Touch me, Mike...oh Baby...you feel so good." Harvey breathed into Mike's open mouth, licking with the tip of his tongue around his lips and sucking at the corner of his mouth.

Mike shoved both his hands down Harvey's pants to grab big handfulls of Harvey's ass. He kneaded those well-trained muscles like bread dough. He pressed down on it, pinched the tight flesh, and spread the cheeks to tease Harvey's hole with the streching only to rub them together again. Harvey's zipper was not fully open and the waistband of the pants held Mike's hands back, hindering him to get further down Harvey's crack.

"Open your pants for me. Get rid of them." Mike ordered, exhaling shakily against Harvey's hungry lips, pulling his hands out of Harvey's pants.

Harvey watched Mike's eyes while he unzipped his pants and let them fall down where they pooled around his ankles. Mike smiled at him with red, kissed lips. "Take your shoes off and step out of your pants. I want to be sure you are able to spread your legs to grant me full access to your balls and your ass." Mike leaned in to roam softly over Harvey's pliant lips, stealing one soft moan after the other that fell from Harvey's lips like a benediction. Harvey's abs tensed and released over and over again, quivering from the force of his arousal that caged his body in the most beautiful way. 

Mike kept kissing Harvey while he unbuckled his own pants, tearing them down, wiggling out of his briefs and his pants. He toed off his shoes, kicking them aside, and let his pants fall down to get rid of them, pushig them with one foot aside. His coat flew into the same direction and landed somewhere on the floor.

Harvey's gaze was fixed on Mike's gorgeous cock. His dick had a slight curve at the end, but was long and erect with a vein meandering at one side. Harvey knew Mike's cock was satiny and tasted like heaven. Mike's precum glistened around the head. He was uncut, and Harvey loved to play with this skin by pulling it over Mike's glans, pushing it back, and diving his tonge in between to lap at the taste of his man.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful, Mike." Harvey choked on his admiration as his hands found their way to Mike's hips. He shifted his shirt out of the way to have a better look on Mike's hard, lickable dick and his strained balls.

"It's your turn first. You still have your briefs on, Babe." Mike stood as close as possible without pressing his hard dick against Harvey's still-clothed cock. A wet spot showed Harvey's arousal. His precum weeped through the fabric.

Harvey leaned back against the wall, his hips pushing forwards to offer Mike everything. "Take them off," Harvey mouthed as he yanked his jacket over his shoulders and let it drop on the spot. Mike kicked it away to make sure neither of them spilled their cum over Harvey's expensive suit coat.

Harvey sucked air in big gulps down his lungs when Mike knelt between his legs and pressed his face entirely on Harvey's big bulge. Mike rubbed his face up and down Harvey's hard cock and closed his mouth over the weeping head before sucking it through the briefs and wetting them even more. He sniffed his way down between Harvey's legs mouthing at his balls, licked with his tongue over the sack, and teased Harvey with each touch. Harvey groaned and stood on the tip of his toes. With trembling knees, he enjoyed this sweet torture from Mike. Harvey's hands rund aimlessly through Mike's hair, caressed Mike's skull never pressuring down only touching and holding on.

"Mike please, please...take them off." Harvey begged with a thin voice watching Mike's face working his crotch.  
Mike hooked his fingers in Harvey's waitsband and pulled slowly his briefs over his hips. Harvey held his breath; he was stunned by this debauched view that Mike presented his eyes. Mike's skin was flushed. His throat shone with a hue of pink that spread its way down onto his collarbone. His lips were half-parted and he was licking over his shiny lips with this tongue. His eyes were fixed on the spot where Harvey's leaking cock was impatiently waiting for Mike to suck it into his mouth.  
The moment Mike freed his cock, Harvey groaned low and thrust his wet tip towards Mike's lips. He wanted to grab his hard length to finally get some pressure, to feed this hunger in his soul, but Mike stopped before he could move.

"Don't touch yourself. You are all mine." Mike looked up, and Harvey's heart seemed to stop beating by the love that poured out of Mike's eyes. His hand was trembling. With soft strokes, he caressed Mike's cheek with his knuckles.

Mike pushed tenderly against his legs to tell him to step out of his briefs. Mike held Harvey's briefs in his hand, and without hesitation, he held them to his face and inhaled Harvey's scent in a deep breath. Harvey wispered Mike's name like a mantra during all this beauty. He furled his shirt up and fixed it so he could have a clear view of the show.

Mike took Harvey long, thick cock in his hand. As soon as his fingers closed the grip around the hard shaft, Harvey started to push back and forth. He was not able to hold back any longer. His mouth fell open and he breathed raggedly with whines and moans in between. "Mike...oh, Baby....".

Harvey watched how Mike pressed his cock from the base to the tip to squeeze the precum out. But instead of spreading it over his cock, Mike darted his tongue out to let the silky drop glide onto his waiting tip. Mixed with his spit, Mike swirled the wetness slowly over Harvey's head and around. He sucked the senstitive glans between his lips while his tongue played around the head. The suction grew more intense, and Mike let Harvey's dick glide into his mouth with breathtaking slowness. 

Mike began to suck Harvey's dick firmly, always adding a little bit more pressure. One hand was wrapped around the base of his cock and massaging the root before switching to his balls. Every now and then, Mike pressed his fingers onto the perineum, the boundary between Harvey's sack and his asshole.

"Mike, you look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth." Harvey thrusted in and out Mike's mouth, shallow and easy. He could feel how Mike's hands were wandering over his thighs and behind. Mike scooted closer on his knees and he adjusted his angle to find a good position, to give Harvey his best blow job. Harvey didn't want to wait any longer, and he placed Mike's hand unmistakably right onto his ass cheeks. He pressed his ass into Mike's hands showing what he wanted him to do.

What a sensation.

Harvey's cock was licked and sucked with a steady pressure. With every push, he grazed over the roof of Mike's mouth. He could feel Mike's tongue clutching at his shaft in different angles, lapping and teasing while his hands were spread wide on his well-muscled ass. Mike's fingers slipped between the cleft and splayed the tender flesh apart. He skidded even closer, and his nose was touching Harvey's base of this cock. He felt Mike's hot breath on his skin whenever he pushed his cock as far as Mike allowed. Mike's lips hugged his cock like a tight seal. Harvey's dick was caught in this wet, hot lock of Mike's mouth. Harvey's arousal increased every time he fucked back in Mike's wet channel. Mike's roaming fingers at his butt were in place.  
A shiver ran through Harvey's body as strong fingertips pressed down on his entrance until it was slightly pushed in, only a tad, with every time his hips snapped back. The double sensation of getting sucked and the teasing of fingers trying to press into his hole made Harvey an aroused mess.

"Mike...I have to...can I fuck your mouth more...I need....oh my God..." Harvey groaned, searching for a grip on Mike's head. He placed his hands over his scalp with wide spread fingers holding him in place.

"May I...Baby, you okay...?" Harvey didn't get a yes from Mike but his ass got yanked forward. Mike was letting him know that he was ready for Harvey.

Harvey dug his fingers into Mike's hair, and stabilized his position with his feet. His hips gained speed with short and hard jerks of his hips that forced his rock hard cock in and out Mike's mouth time and again. Two of Mike's fingers were continuing to press into Harvey's asshole, just breaching in the slightest, but not diving in until Harvey thought it would drive him crazy. His balls were hard as stones, lifted high at either side of his dick.

Mike provided the pressure on his cock with his hallowed cheeks and he didn't change his position anymore. He endured Harvey fucking his mouth with pleasure, groaning dark and loud, not giving a fuck if someone might hear them. Harvey's speed was steady without a break. His abs were hard as rocks and pushing his needy dick deep down Mike's mouth.

"Mike, Baby, I'm close...I'm fucking....fucking coming....holy shit....oh fuck..." Harvey's climax attacked him completely without warning. Heat shot through his abdomen and his dick swelled to full hardness before it exploded in Mike's mouth. Harvey's throaty cries burst from his lips too loudly and uncontrolled. The eratic stuttering of his hips almost swept him off his feet. He didn't realize he was squeezing Mike's head that hard until Mike closed one hand around his wrist to tell him to ease off and to lighten the pressure a bit.  
Harvey's abs flexed in the same rhythm with which his balls shot load after load into Mike's mouth. He shut his eyes firmly, holding on, and surfing on the huge wave of his coming. He was whining and growling, feeling dizzy and altogether weak. Only now, Harvey realized how harshly Mike breathed through is nose and how often he swallowed.

"Jesus, Mike! I'm sorry! Shit! Baby, you okay?" Harvey's hoarse voice was laced with concern. He had totally forgotten himself, lost in the all-consuming orgasm. Holy fuck!

He pulled his cock slowly out of Mike's wet, thoroughly-fucked mouth, stroking worriedly over Mike's cheeks. A thick thread of saliva connected Harvey's spent dick and Mike's lips. His face was red and his eyes were watery. Before he could say a word, Mike had to cough a few times. Harvey didn't think. He just knelt down beside Mike, and his body was wobbly and teetering with his overstrained muscles.

"Mike? You okay? Fuck, I totally lost it. Did I hurt you? Mike, talk to me!" Harvey took Mike's face in his hands searching for his eyes while cleaning the spit from his chin. Mike beamed at Harvey with the cutest smile ever. Harvey melted on the spot, huffing with a sob. "You got me worried, Baby." Harvey kissed Mike's swollen lips and traced them with his tongue.

"That was a lot of cum, Harvey. Did you save it all for me?" Mike smiled and leaned against Harvey's lips as he fisted the fabric of Harvey’s shirt.

"You fried my brain, Mike. I guess you swallowed some of my spinal fluid too. Fuck, my balls hurt." Harvey smiled back, kissing Mike constantly with soft, tender kisses.

"Ugh, I don't want to think about that. Cum is plenty enough." Mike looked at Harvey inquiringly as he was pushed back while supported by Harvey, who made sure he didn't hit the ground with his back.

He hovered over Mike and pressed his lips softly against Mike's very red and swollen lips one more time before he hunched over Mike's crotch with all his attention on Mike's still hard and needy cock.

"How do you want to come?" Harvey held Mike's hot dick ready in his fist and wiped the slippery juice all over the angry red head as he made an O-ring with two fingers to tease the head of his cock.

"Nnnggg...I...ohhhh...I want to kiss you all the time." Harvey was pulled back onto Mike's lips. They were velvety and soft. Harvey enjoyed his own taste roaming over Mike's mouth as he dug into his hot cave and filled it with his searching tongue.  
Mike's hips began to thrust as soon as Harvey started to jack his cock through the tight channel of his fist. Mike looked like a bundle of desire. His hips bucked while he sucked Harvey flat to his lips. His hands crumpled Harvey's shirt, dragged at the fabric, a constant push and pull. Harvey drank every whine, every whimper right out of Mike's mouth, breathing in the moans, enjoying how Mike lost control over his body, entirely absorbed in his desire. 

It was quiet around them. The distant sounds of voices and phones ringing were muffled. The only time Mike grew alamed enough to jerk away was when someone tried to enter the file room. The door knob was shaken repeatedly and someone pounded with the flat hand against the door, but they left after a few moments.  
"Shit, Harvey! We need to leave. What if that person calls the janitor and they bust in here to find us on the floor while we are fucking each other? Look at us, holy shit! No pants." Mike was about to get up, but Harvey pushed him back down on the floor. Harvey never stopped his seducing work on his dick.

"No risk, no fun, Baby!" He grinned down kissing Mike. "I want to see you come first. Come on, Mike, I'll take care of you. Nobone will rush in here shouting at us...and if they do, we’ll just give them something to gossip about, huh?" Mike smirked back propping his upper body up to rest on his ellbows. 

"Alright, then. Make me come, Babe."

Harvey didn't answer; he just flicked his wrist to pressure Mike's dick the right way, and Mike forgot to breathe. Mike's head fell back and his moans got louder. Harvey knelt at Mike's side, and used his tongue to search for Mike's nipple in order to bite playfully in the hard nub. Mike lifted his hips off the floor, moaning loud, his voice dark and lusty. Harvey kept the rhythm up while supporting his body with his other arm. He hunched over Mike's chest and sucked a huge, large smudge on his shirt while he teased Mike's nipple.

Harvey felt the change in Mike's dick; his movements were a fast and blurry view while he followed Mike's instructions. "Faster...ahhh...harder...stay, stay like that, yeah...oh Harvey, coming, fuck...fuck..." Mike threw his arms over his head, giving in, and let his climax take over. Harvey watched closely as Mike's cock released pearly strands of his semen while Mike's hips jerked. Harvey enjoyed the warm feeling of his cum on his hand, and watching Mike's beautiful dick coming right in front of his eyes. Mike calmed down, even if he was still trembling from the aftershocks his orgasm sent through his body. He was about to say something when Harvey licked the last gush of cum from his dick and closed his mouth around the whole length before shoving it down his throat.

"Harvey! Shit....are you crazy?" Mike's body went rigid with oversensitivity, strained like a bow, and he withstood the sucking of his dick until it was too much. He caressed Harvey's tight lips at the base of his cock with his fingers to show him that it was too much.

Harvey let loose and kissed Mike's abs.

"Hey, Babe. You are amazing, you know that, right?" Mike pulled at Harvey's collar of the shirt. "Kiss me, Harvey, kiss me." Mike spoke under his breath.

In the middle of their sweet kiss, the pounding at the door was back. The loud sound startled both men. They almost jumped in sync before they got up in a hurry. Harvey chuckled and Mike was slightly hysterical while they bustled around collecting their clothes, shoving shirts in their pants, closing buttons and zippers, and hopping around on one leg to slip in their shoes. They checked each other's clothes for stains before they snuck towards the door. Harvey turned the lock, pressed down on the door knob, and peeked out. Luckily, no one was there.

"Hurry, come on, Mike, now!" Harvey grabbed Mike's hand to vanish around the corner and into the bathroom.

"Shit, oh shit! That was a close one!" Mike was still bouncing on his feet, hyper-nervous and still in a haze of his climax. 

Harvey was grinning widely. "They will know what someone did in that room. It reeks of sex."

With two strides, he was at Mike's side and caging him in, leaning against the sink. He grew instantly serious. 

"Are we good, Mike?" Harvey's eyes held Mike's, searching for a doubt, an uncertainty.

"Shit, you just scared me, Harvey. What do you mean, are we good? You have to be more specific." Mike tilted his head to the side and lifted his eyebrows, waiting while Harvey leaned in.

"I'm all yours...if you want me." Harvey breathed the words in hot puffs over Mike's ear.

A shiver ran through Mike's body and he had to stiffle a moan.

"All of you?" Mike asked pulling his head back to look straight into Harvey‘s eyes.

"Yeah, all of me..." Harvey hesitated, cleared his throat, and tried to look smug and convincing. But he wasn't. He was nervous bundle of anticipation, a little bit lost, and anxious in this new feeling of handing the control to someone else. His heart began to race in his chest from the look Mike was giving him, as if he knew exactly what it meant for Harvey to let go. Mike didn't answer; he only devoured Harvey's lips with a hot kiss.

"Meet me at seven in my office." Harvey whispered with a slight rasp in his voice against Mike's face.

"To go where?..." Mike's eyes were kissing Harvey's face making him squirm on the spot.

"Home." Harvey smiled, slow and sweet, holding Mike's eyes firmly, unwavering. He saw how Mike's pupils expanded to the max, getting dark like ink spilled on a tissue. Mike held his breath for a moment, biting his lips, and exhaled slowly.

Mike didn't respond, and he didn’t have anything to add to this. Harvey read every single feeling his Mike's eyes.  
"I want to take you home." Harvey whispered with this soft expression in his eyes.

Mike's eyes caressed Harvey's lips before he sealed his silent answer with a kiss. Harvey was still tense because it all seemed like a dream that he didn't know he craved.

"We have to get back to work." Harvey mouthed the words at Mike's lips. 

Harvey left the bathroom first. He walked slowly to the door as the same smug bastard and nominated Senior Partner he always was. But he knew better. Before he headed back to his office, he needed the confirmation one more time. He searched for Mike's face. The lust and the love that lingered on Mike's features made him all fuzzy. Harvey knew that he would lose his virginity tonight. Mike would catch him whenever he stumbled. He knew that he was safe in Mike's arms.

Harvey‘s strides were confident and arrogant as he ambled back to his office. He stuffed one hand in the pocket of his pants, checked his hairstyle with the other hand, joked with people passing by, threw compliments at the female employees, and insulted the idiots not worthy of his time making them angry with his smirk and being the prick that he was.

On the inside, though, Harvey was mushy and all jumpiness. He felt how the fabric of his pants pressed onto his cock, sticky from Mike's spit. He was a bunch of nerves as he thought about tonight and what Mike's expression promised him. He was not ready to name this new feeling in his chest. For now, it was enough to feel it and get used to it, because Mike changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story.
> 
> This is the first time I take part in a Marvey writing event and it was such a challenge, but also a wonderful adventure. What an experience! The most precious part about this was the feeling of the team spirit among the Marvey family. I knew all of the participants were writing too, still are, and this was a magnificient spirit to feel. A big thanks to all of you!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you so much for leaving me your words and thoughts how you liked it.
> 
> I'm cowandcalf on tumblr. Jump by and say 'hi'. It's always great to meet new people.


End file.
